cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elliott
|enemies = Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Writing, creativity, using his imagination, book signings, his family and friends, helping others, watching movies, spending time with Pooch and Hugo|dislikes = Being an orphan, rival writers, stress eating, not having any ideas,|powers = Physical strength|possessions = |weapons = |fate = Continues to support his brother and his occupation as a writer}}'''Elliott '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the older brother of Detective Pooch, oldest son of Yapper, and a famous author. Despite his occupation as a writer, Elliott often helps his brother on his missions. Background Elliott and Pooch were born to unnamed married couple before the events of the film. On a quiet night, the evil mastermind, Redpaw killed the Shepherd couple while their children were sleeping. The authorities didn't find anything in the Shepherd household but all they know is that the Shepherd children had to taken to a orphanage where they'd be safe from whoever killed their parents. While they were at the orphanage, Elliott began to write stories which he based on about him and his brother becoming superheroes after their parents' death. Until he was adopted, Elliott dreamed of publishing his books and selling them to other people, so they read his work. Elliott and Pooch were later adopted by Yapper, who sought to protect them by teaching them how to fight. By reaching the age of 16, Elliott told Yapper, that he wanted to become a writer and not a fighter. Yapper kindly allowed Elliott to give up martial arts and continue to follow his dream of being a writer. While Pooch was in the academy, Elliott submitted an application for his writing career. Once Pooch graduated from the academy, Elliott received a call from the writing business saying that they accepted his application. Overjoyed with the news, he called his brother over to his apartment for a night out. One month later, Elliott began to work on his latest project. While he was working on his latest project, he received calls from his brother, Pooch who told him about his bad days as a parking enforcement officer. Seeing that a parking enforcement officer, isn't the type of job that his brother wanted, Elliott was able to keep Pooch's hopes high by reading the story, that he wrote about him about being a superhero. The story told Pooch that he can be whatever he wants to be without anyone telling him, that he can't do it. Thanks to Elliott's advice, it encouraged Pooch to capture and apprehend Redpaw, after learning that he's the man who murdered his parents. Elliott learned everything by watching it on the news, he was nothing but proud of his brother and knew that he could do it. Personality Elliott is a shy and imaginative writer who loves to write adventure and action stories. He puts a lot of time and effort to make his stories perfect and enjoyable for the readers. He usually bases his stories on the adventures, he has with his family and friends. Just like most writers, Elliott gets his inspirations from movies. Even though, Elliott isn't a good artist, he's still very descriptive with characters and the setting of the story. When Elliott has writer's block, he doesn't see it as a problem, he uses writer's block as an opportunity to take a break from his hard-work. In the films and episodes of the cartoon series, Elliott poses as an extremely helpful and loyal ally to Pooch, Gaspard and the Wooten Gang when they're on an adventure. Even though, Elliott looks shy and anxious, he's not afraid to speak his mind because before writing, Elliott did a little reading on how to stand up for yourself. If he's being mistreated or taken advantage, he stands up to the person who is poorly treating him, even if it might lead him to his own downfall. He can usually regret his decision if it gets him in trouble. Elliott believes that it's worth it. Elliott can usually can be victim of stress-eating when he doesn't have any ideas for a book. According to Elliott, he finds it very unhealthy but it seems to calm him. Physical appearance Elliott is a slender German Shepherd with brown fur. His outfit is a white shirt with a plaid green sweater under it. He wears black dress shoes to go with it. Appearances The North Wooten When tons of kids began to disappear all over America, Elliott began to help his brother and friends find the kids and apprehend the kidnapper. Later in the movie, Elliott was seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns that Matthew created. After Whiskers' death, Elliott cheered for Matthew and the North Winds as the heroes of the world. The Fox and the Pooch With there being a wall between Fox and Dog City, Elliott began to write books on the tragic hatred between the dogs and foxes. After Chief's defeat, the wall between Dog and Fox City was broken down, which encouraged the dogs and foxes to put aside their differences and become friends, Elliott began to write books on the dog and fox's friendship and love for each other. The Black Lion Elliott serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Siblings Category:Detectives Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:American characters